System-on-a-Chip (SoC) systems are becoming more prevalent in the computing ecosystem. Clusters of SoC systems are being deployed in the datacenter with examples from various processor designers and manufacturers. As with all servers, including SoC micro servers, manageability is a requirement. Currently, Advanced RISC Machine (ARM) solutions and various other solutions include integrated manageability and this is adequate for currently available single node SoC deployments. As processing system manufacturers integrate many nodes on a FRU (Field Replacement Unit) board, or even implement many SoC systems within a given silicon package, current manageability capabilities may no longer be adequate. Each and every SoC has its own manageability access point (MAP) and this may cause reliability, availability, and serviceability (RAS) issues. For example, when it is determined that the MAP has required functionality to perform, a failure of the MAP can be a failure of the central processing unit (CPU) SoC socket or overall FRU board. A failure of a single MAP may lead to a failure of the entire component.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.